


Kalin's Creature Week

by Amber2002161



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber2002161/pseuds/Amber2002161
Summary: This was inspired by a prompt on Deviantart where the admins post various monster-related stuff on their page for the week leading to Halloween and artists are tasked with responding to them. I decided to have Kalin Kessler take the challenge instead of my main account. His Deviantart account can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/kalin-kesslerrp





	Kalin's Creature Week

**Day 1: Draw wings!**

**Day 2: Describe what your favorite monster is!**

**Day 3: YouInventedMe wrote a poem that we're challenging you to match with illustrations!**

, 

**A/N: Images used for Day 3's prompt copyrighted to the following artists: drakhenliche, JustBast, GENZOMAN, miaprochene, BlueHorizon89, SaintYak, njoo, The4thSnake, JLFlores, JJHatter, and Ironshod.**

**Day 4: drachenmagier created an imaginative dragon for Creature Week. Look at the illustration and caption it!**

**Day 5: Who would you not want borrowing your towel?** 1)Thunder Dragon  
2) Creature from the Black Lagoon  
3) Pegasus  
4) Teenage Goblin  
5) Medusa  
6) Moist Phoenix  
7) Jason

**Day 6: What's your most memorable Halloween?**

Today marks the day when people celebrate all things spooky and terrifying. I don't ever recall the last time I celebrated Halloween with Yusei, Jack, or Crow. We all grew up in Satellite, which was at that time, a desolate wasteland of a place. Living there was already a nightmare in of itself, as we couldn't let our guards down one day. Lest we were to be defeated by a rival gang. Years later, now that we live better lives, perhaps we could start anew and celebrate Halloween like everyone else.


End file.
